1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel delivery unit for a motor vehicle, having a fuel pump arranged in a swirl pot and configured to deliver fuel from the swirl pot into a feed line, a suction jet pump for delivering fuel into the swirl pot, a propellant line that leads from the fuel pump to a nozzle of the swirl pot, and a mixing tube, which opens out into the swirl pot, of the suction jet pump, with the swirl pot having a casing that is fastened to a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel delivery units of this type are frequently used in modern motor vehicles and are known from practice. In the known fuel delivery units, individual components are inserted into the swirl pot, which is usually formed in one piece, and are connected to one another. A port, which projects away from the fuel pump, for a feed line usually projects out of the swirl pot. However, since a fine filter which is arranged in the feed line is often arranged within the swirl pot, the feed line from the fuel pump is guided back into the swirl pot to the fine filter. Furthermore, a branch is usually guided from the feed line to the suction jet pump which is provided for filling the swirl pot. This leads to a very large installation space of the known fuel delivery unit and a complex assembly.